One Could Get Angry
by Eowyn Organa
Summary: RH. Hermione's POV from an emotional scene in HBP. Can't say much more than that, for the people who haven't read. Anyway, rated T to be safe. Currently oneshot but that may change...
1. One Could Get Angry

A/N: Since I got HBP last night, (and read it all last night too…) I thought I should do something of a tribute…anyway, the book was…a bit under what I thought it would be…I did have a few good Hermione/Ron moments, but alas! No Harry walking in on them passionately snogging. (Although, there is one instance where we can't be sure if they were snogging or not…I'm going to hope for the best!) Plus the book for the first time EVER left us with a cliffhanger, so its going to be a long wait for HP 7 to come out. A veeeeery long wait… Anyway, there was one moment in HBP which I thought I should take into my own hands, so I present:

**One Could Get Angry…**

I really do like him. I mean, really. Well, for the past six years, I've liked him as a friend, of course, but this has nothing to do with that. Of course, what could six years of a golden friendship have anything to do with this! This is not talking about friendship, or how many times I've pondered his strange behavior. This is about what's been going on in the past couple of minutes, and who knows? It could have been hours! The nerve of him!

Ronald Weasley is the world's biggest PRAT!

There, I said it, and it's true. He is the world's biggest prat. Just because he did well on _one_ quidditch match is no reason to inflate his head that much. I had at least, hoped he would be grateful towards me, because if not for me, he wouldn't even be on the quidditch team this year. But NO! Let's forget Hermione, and pretend she doesn't have feelings!

I should have expected this. After all he is, "the most insensitive wart I ever met" and he has "an emotional range of a teaspoon". If I really think about it, there's no cause to blame him, since he has no feelings whatsoever and can't understand how another person may be feeling, and how another person may be feeling about him.

I take that back. He does have one feeling; jealousy. As shown in our fourth year when Krum had taken to me. In truth, I didn't really like Krum, it was just that for the first time in four years, someone had noticed I was a girl. Someone had liked me. I didn't understand why he would be so jealous until this year, when I noticed he got particularly annoyed whenever I talked to Harry alone.

Now, really, Krum is one thing, but Harry is another. What that prat fails to see is that Harry and I are just friends. After all, _I _didn't go around getting jealous when he was going out with Cho. To tell the truth, I didn't really like Cho, I always thought her a bit full of herself and quite a crybaby, but I certainly wasn't going to say that in front of Harry. I even helped him out with girl problems, without the blink of an eyelash. I can say I was happy when he broke up with Cho. Not for my own interests, but because Cho was turning into quite a git.

But Ron is an entirely different matter. I mean, I _had _been planning on apologizing for what I had said earlier, about having luck for all those saves. I _had _been planning on congratulating him on a game well done and telling him he's the best Keeper I had ever seen.

Of course, I had not expected what I saw.

Betrayal, that's what.

Yes, betrayal. Betrayal to me! After all, he had been jealous over me for two whole years! If I mentioned Krum, he still cringed in the memory and started steaming in anger. But he had completely forgotten me. Forgotten _me_, to go snog a bimbo who not only is on the rebound from Seamus, but also, a bimbo who started liking him when he became the friend of "the Chosen One."

A bimbo, by the name of Lavender.

So, anyone can imagine, how I felt when I was making my way across the common room to talk to him, and he's wrapped in the arms of a girl with no more brains that can be fit into a shot glass.

At first, I started, not daring to believe what I was seeing. Unpopular Ron was being snogged by one of the most popular witches in our year! I stood there like an idiot, shaking, the blood boiling in me, thinking of all sorts of hexes and curses I could throw at them in an instant.

One could get angry if they saw a certain wizard they liked being snogged by another girl who at the moment, they wished they could hit with a good curse.

But the anger subsided, and I felt the tears come. I knew that if he saw me with a tear stained face it would not be good. I resisted to put a hex on them, and did the only thing a sensible girl would do, I fled out the portrait hole.

I could kill Lavender, I really could. And I know about fifteen ways to do it. And that doesn't even count all the muggle ways. I don't know if I could follow through with it, but I certainly want to. And a chainsaw sounds like a really painful way to go. I couldn't kill anyone, even Lavender, but thinking about it seems to take the pain away temporarily.

I don't know how I'm going to be able to sleep in my dormitory tonight. I might _accidentally _hex Lavender so she isn't pretty enough to snog. I mean, just a year ago, they were asking me if I wanted to go out with Ron. And I suppose she thinks she can take my place as the one who wants to snog Ron? Ha! I'll certainly make sure she won't get away with it.

I don't know when I decided I did want to snog Ron. Perhaps it was tonight when I discovered someone had beaten me to it. All I know is, for the past few months, I have discovered that I enjoyed Ron's company much more than usual. I noticed I make excuses to be around him, I just wanted to be around him. I also seemed to have noticed that he has gotten…hot. I mean, besides how tall he's gotten, he's gotten muscles from all that quidditch training. That red hair of his makes him twice as sexy, and not to mention, he has nice lips.

I suppose, I never really noticed until tonight that all I wanted was _me _wrapped in those muscular arms, instead of a bimbo who I will certainly never speak to again.

Ron is a hypocrite. A big, fat, hypocrite. Yeah, I'm not allowed to be around any guys without him going bezerk, but he can snog Lavender RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, and he expects me to have no problem with it.

I am never going to forgive him. Never. And that goes twice for Lavender. Keeping this anger is enough to keep me from crying and feeling sorry for myself. But, a part of me, the part that has not been corrupted in hate, wants me to forgive him. I mean really, why should I care who he's been snogging? After all, I'm just an ugly bookworm who only…unusual…guys fall for. Why should I care that he's been snogging her? So forgive him? Of course! And Lavender too! And why not Voldemort while I'm at it?

My hands shake with fury. I pick up my wand and conjure the first thing that comes to mind; birds. Birds with sharp beaks, than can peck out those unseeing eyes of his!

I mean, one could get angry, if they had witnessed what I had.

I should write to Mrs. Weasley, I really should. Oh, that would show him! It would show him how angry I was, how serious I am! If I have to corner him and hold him at wand point, telling him that I will curse him into oblivion if I ever see him with Lavender again, I certainly will.

I don't care if I'm jealous. I don't care if I'm playing Ron's game. He crossed the line when he snogged her, and he knows it. I can't imagine why he would; he never showed interest in her before. I just it's because a girl ran up to him and willingly admitted she would snog him. What, am I going to find them in bed next? I think if that happened, I would just have to kill her.

I wonder if I had tried her approach, he would snog the same to me. I can't help but think, that if I had just shown a bit more compassion towards him, maybe even started giving him not-so-subtle hints, that maybe, it would be me he was snogging in there now.

The logical action would be to give up, to realize it's a lost cause. But I can't. I still can't get the vision of them snogging out of my head. It's like a nightmare, it just keeps coming back, to haunt me. To taunt and jeer at me. It's like it wants to rub in the fact that I lost. Well, I may have lost, but I certainly won't let that stand in my way. No matter what, I will not allow Ronald Weasley to get away with this!

The door opens and Harry walks in, staring at me with incredulity. What? He expected me to have a horde of weapons in here ready to use on Ron, did he?

"Oh, hello, Harry." I said in a brittle voice. It is hard to talk with that on my mind. I look up at those birds. "I was just practicing."

He still stares at me. I expect he thinks I'll go mad and attack him too. "Yeah…they're—er—really good…" he says.

Yes, really good. I suppose he saw me flee the common room. Well, it doesn't matter. HE should at least tell Ron how terrible I feel, so maybe he'd break up with that bimbo. I don't care if he doesn't want me, but I wouldn't feel this bad if he was back to being single.

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations." I say, in an unnaturally high voice.

He looks a bit surprised at first, like he had not expected me to say that. But by his look, he must have realized that there was no way I could not have noticed Ron. He genuinely looks sorry for me. Well, I don't want anyone else to feel sorry for me but myself.

He looks uncomfortable. "Er…does he?"

At least he's trying not to make it worse for my sake. At least Harry isn't as dense as a certain friend of his that I could mention. But all this is making me madder. "Don't pretend you didn't see him." I say coldly. "He wasn't exactly hiding it, was—?"

The door burst open. I see Ron, and for one wild moment, I expect him to figure out why I was so mad, and to come and comfort me. And assure me that Lavender had forced him into it and he had cursed her and completely pushed her away, horrified by her antics. To come in and tell me I was the only one for him.

But no. He is _laughing._ And he's holding someone else's hand. He pulls through the door the last person I wanted to see. That bimbo. Lavender.

He notices me and Harry. "Oh," Just like that. _"Oh," _like he thought we were in here snogging. Well, listen here you git, if you haven't noticed, Harry is halfway across the room from me, who is sitting here on the verge of tears on your account!

"Oops." says Lavender. _Giggling. _GIGGLING! Like it was all a big joke! Oh, I suppose you think it's funny when you've ruined a girls happiness, isn't it, Lavender? She backs out of the room, and shuts the door behind her. Thank god. I was ready to hit her with a curse or two.

There was along silence. Ron refuses to look at me. Of course he does. After all, isn't he guilty that he just broke my heart? He should be, after all, it takes a lot to get me to get this angry, and he just did the one thing that could get me on the verge of hexing half the people in the common room.

He looked over at Harry and in a voice that sounds awkward, yet trying to keep his cool, says, "Hi, Harry, wondered where you got to!"

"_Hi, Harry, wondered where you got to?"_ I half expected him to again get down on his knees and beg for my forgiveness when he saw how much pain he had caused me, but he has to pretend he doesn't feel guilty first!

I slide off the desk where I had been sitting. The birds still fly around my head, giving me quite an odd look. But I don't care. I had never been madder with Ronald Weasley, but I still couldn't curse him.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside." I say quietly, masking my feelings. "She'll wonder where you've gone."

I walk towards the door, intent on heading towards a bathroom or wherever to vent out my anger or perhaps have a good cry. My anger was a by-product of my sadness. Though I felt like cursing someone, in reality, I felt like this because I knew I could burst into tears at any moment. I mean, I had asked Ron to the Christmas party. He said he wanted to go with me, but that was before this happened…

I notice Harry glaring at Ron. At least someone else thinks he's as big of a prat as I said he was. I want to scream, I want to yell, I want to cry, I want to get all my emotions out now. But I can't. Just…not now…

But…when I think of him, snogging Lavender. Knowing he only wants me to get out of here so he can snog her some more. Thinking back on how he hadn't even really liked her until she wanted to snog him, all my anger builds up in me again. He deserves pain for this…pain he caused me.

Before I know what I am doing, I yell, "_Oppugno!"_ I had spun around, pointing my wand at Ron, and those birds are speeding like bullets toward the great prat. He yelps and covers his face with his hands, but they are attacking pecking and clawing at every bit of him they could reach.

"Gerremoffme!" he yells, trying to escape from the birds.

I take a deep breath and with one last look of vindictive fury, I wrench open the door and disappear through it. A sob escapes me as I run towards one of the bathrooms. As I open the door, I collapse on to the floor, and burst into tears.

One could get angry if a certain prat didn't care that they were crying on his account.

But one could alsobe sad if they learned the man they loved didn't love them in return.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Sad, I know. But I'm thinking of maybe putting up another chapter, this time a bit more happy. Tell me if you want another chapter.

And on another note, ones who have read my HP work will notice that I was formerly a Harry/Luna shipper. But…alas…it was not meant to be…so anyway, I have to admit defeat, and all my stuff will have to be Harry/Ginny. (But that leaves a problem, WHO is Luna going to get with?)


	2. Anger Could Subside

A/N: I decided to add one more chapter, a happy chapter I might add, to appease the RH fans. (Of which group I am in.) So here it goes…

**Chapter 2: Anger Could Subside…**

Again I'll say it, I like him. I really, really do. And not just as a friend, but in the other way. The _special _way. The way you're only supposed to feel about certain people of the opposite sex. The way that most honest people reserve for one person, and only one person. I mean, to think I could have felt this way about anyone, anyone else, except…

I AM BLOODY IN LOVE WITH RONALD WEASLEY!

Well, it's the truth, isn't it? After all, I should have known this was coming. At least, I should have realized after I went to not-so-great lengths to make sure HE AND ONLY HE could be the Gryffindor quidditch Keeper.

And HOW LONG have I not been able to look at him without blushing, my heart beating at an incredibly fast pace and my hands getting all clammy? HOW LONG have I subconsciously imagined us on dates, and possibly walking down the isle someday?

There must be something to this "love" thing I don't get. I mean, aren't you _supposed _to love someone, and they love you back? So far the only things close to that is a famous quidditch player who I did NOT snog, (thanks a lot, Ginny. Thanks a whole lot.) and I didn't really like back. And to top it all off, now I like someone and I don't think he likes me back. Love sucks.

I mean, this "love" thing is a killer. I mean, seriously. It causes so much pain, sorrow, so many crushed hopes and broken hearts, why would people even _want _to fall in love anyway?

Snogging, Hermione, snogging.

Yes, snogging, what started this whole fiasco. Men, with their "manly" desires to one-up the other person. Ugh, it makes me sick. I mean, from what I learned from Ginny, Ron only snogged the bimbo because he learned that he was the only one yet to be kissed.

This is just too sick. So instead of snogging "Lav-Lav" because he liked her, he did it to make sure he wasn't lacking in the snogging department. This should be offering me comfort, knowing that, but instead, it makes me feel worse.

Ron Weasley is a prat. A big, fat, PRAT!

I hope he rots in hell.

I mean, who snogs someone they don't even like the person anyway?

Well, I snogged McLaggen, but…I had no choice! I mean it was either that, or cry all over what happened between Ron and the Bimbo! I only did it to make him jealous, it wasn't like I was doing it just to be snogged or anything!

Oh god, I am such a bad girl. I am so rotting in hell along with Ron. At least I'd finally get time alone with him…Naughty thoughts, Hermione! Naughty thoughts!

I really am dammed to rot in hell…

But seriously, I bet Ron thinks he's such a player now. "Oh look at me! I can snog a bimbo who's thicker than a stone wall!" Yeah, like that'll impress anyone. Maybe he'd get jealous enough if I went and snogged Malfoy?

Well, besides the fact that Malfoy is the spawn of Satan, he's actually pretty good looking. If I could put a love potion on him, I'm sure that'd be no trouble…

Well, then there'd be the thing with me sharing all eternity in hell with not only Ron, but Malfoy too…and I'm sure that'd be awkward at times…I suppose that is where all my great plans would get me, a one way ticket to hell…

I can't help but think…what if…just what if Ron hooked up with me, and then I find out he only used me to get in a few good snogs?

Well…I'm not sure if I would mind at _first…_But then I'd probably kill him…Or perhaps use the entrails expelling curse. Yeah, that would work. Let's see how keen you are to snog someone when you're searching around for your—

"I can't be worrying about Appation now." Harry says, bringing me out of my bad, (yet oddly satisfying) thoughts and back to the common room where we were supposed to be working on a potion's essay. "I mean, I have to figure out how to get that memory out of Slughorn…" He fingered his Potion's book.

That can mean only one thing. "I'm telling you, the stupid Prince isn't going to be able to help you with this, Harry!" I say, more loudly. "There's only one way to force someone to do what you want, and that's the Imperius Curse, which is illegal—"

"Yeah, I know that, thanks," He says, not looking up from the book. He has something in common with Ron, they're _both _prats. "That's why I'm looking for something different. Dumbledore says Veritaserum won't do it, but there might be something else, a potion or a spell…"

Is he _looking _for a way to get expelled? He's doing a pretty good job of it. "You're going about it the wrong way." I tell him, trying to knock some sense into the poor boy. "Only you can get the memory, Dumbledore says. That must mean you can persuade Slughorn where other people can't. It's not a question of slipping him a potion, anyone could do that—"

"How d'you spell 'belligerent'?" A certain prat asks, shaking his quill very hard while staring at the parchment. "It can't be B-U-M—"

Bum? What the heck? Not only is he an evil prat, but he can't spell either? "No, it isn't." I pull Ron's essay towards me, and it nearly pains my eyes to see all the spelling mistakes. Jeez, do wizards ignore spelling tests entirely? And not only are there mistakes, but some of these mistakes are well…I thought _I _was the one with naughty thoughts. "And 'augury' doesn't begin O-R-G either. What kind of quill are you using?"

He holds up an innocent looking quill. "One of Fred and George's Spell-Check ones…but I think the charm must be wearing off…"

Oh yes. I'm _so certain _the charm is wearing off. I mean, how thick IS Ron anyway? Please, Fred and George run a JOKE SHOP for god's sake. How can he expect to get a product without a twist to it? I mean, 'Bum Org—' honestly. Only Fred and George.

"Yeah, it must." I say dryly. I point to the top of his essay. "Because we were asked how to deal with dementors, not 'Dugbogs,' and I don't remember you changing your name to 'Roonil Wazlib' either."

However, I find great humor in "Roonil Wazlib". I suppose I'd better remember this and give him hell about it later…

"Ah no!" "Roonil Wazlib" says, staring hooror-struck at the parchment. "Don't say I'll have to write the whole thing out again!"

While making him write his entire essay out again would give me great pleasure and so inflict a bit of the revenge that I plan on unleashing on him, I just can't let him go through with it. Though I am going to rot in hell, I am still too nice for my own good. I can't believe I pity him. I'm way too nice.

"It's okay, we can fix it." I say, pulling the essay towards me and taking out my wand. I guess I'd better get to work on the title then, but I am tempted to leave "Roonil Wazlib" at the top for a good laugh…

"I love you, Hermione."

Wait…did I just hear that? From Ron? Did…did Ron just say…oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh…GOD!

B-but…he didn't mean it, right? Right? It's RON for crying out loud. Of course he wouldn't mean it. He means it as a friend. A FRIENDLY "I love you". We are FRIENDS…and friends can say "I love you" on a daily basis without meaning anything at all…I think…

But anyway, I'm sure he didn't mean it. Ron is so thick that he wouldn't even know that maybe I did want to hear him say that…But I wouldn't want him to say that in the middle of the common room in front of Harry while I'm correcting an essay from "Roonil Wazlib". He didn't mean what I think he meant, I'm sure of it.

Still, I think I have a tiny blush on my face. Great, just great. I'm turning pink at a time like this! Gotta act cool… "Don't let Lavender hear you saying that."

I, however, wouldn't mind if he said this in front of Lavender. He can pronounce his undying love for me right in front of her, and I wouldn't care at all! In fact, he should do that, it would serve her right!

"I won't." He says, making my heart sink. "Or maybe I will…then she'll ditch me…"

Huh? Now I'm even more confused. So he says "I love you" because we're friends, but now he wants "Lav-Lav" to her this? What does this mean? Does he like me or doesn't he? ARGH! And boys say WE'RE confusing…

"Why don't you ditch her if you want to finish it?" Harry asks. Yes, Ron, I would like to know that as well. If you don't like her, dump her damnit!

"You haven't ever chucked anyone, have you?" Says Ron, "You and Cho just—"

"Sort of fell apart, yeah." Said Harry.

Could they two be the world's biggest prats! They're talking about girls like…like garbage! Objects! It sickens me…Harry better go to hell too…

"Wish that would happen with me and Lavender." Ron says gloomily. Yeah Ron, me too. Me too.

But I do notice that he is looking at me while I'm fixing his spelling mistakes. This is why I can't stand him. Sometimes I swear he doesn't like me, and then other times…ARGH!

"But the more I hint I want to finish it, the more she holds on. It's like going out with the giant squid."

Ron, if you wanted to hint that you wanted to finish it, I'd be more than happy to break the news to Lavender. I am really tempted to ask him that. REALLY tempted.

"There." I say, holding up the essay.

"Thanks a million." He says. As I hand it back to him, our hands touch just a little bit. Trying not to blush…trying not to blush. He seems to be caught up in the moment too. There was a second where I could swear he was looking directly in my eyes…

And then I let go. That was close…why does this have to happen to me? Why? Why am I cursed to be in love with such a prat?

But…him saying he loved me…that was nice, even if he didn't mean it. I can't help it, I'm flattered.

I suppose one could get angry if a boy they loved didn't love them in return.

But the anger could subside if they said, even if they didn't mean it, "I love you."

_Fin

* * *

_

A/N: The end! I thought about this a while ago, and decided the ending had to be this moment. So, voila! Semi-happy ending!


End file.
